


twoAM

by speck_of_dirt



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Other, now featuring: susie feeling emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speck_of_dirt/pseuds/speck_of_dirt
Summary: "i'm gonna ruin us," the monster mumbled.





	twoAM

_it was quiet in the field._

_a gust of wind had swept over them, nudging trees nearby into a gentle sway. their leaves rustled as cicadas hummed. strands of grass brushed past susie's face._

_she sighed._

_"I'm gonna ruin us," the monster mumbled, her eyes drifting down from the moon overhead to their joined hands._

_kris laughed. it was bitter, empty. susie hated it._

_"bet i'll beat you to it."_


End file.
